clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
COC (item)
The Immaculate Club Penguin Fanon Wiki Code of Conduct, normally addressed by its worldly name, the COC or Code of Conduct, is an infallible manuscript that controls the very existence and conduct of the universe itself. If one were to write in it, the entire universe would be forced to adapt to that sentence. Failure to comply with the hallowed text will result in a more powerful version of Deletion than from a Deletion Missile. Description The sacred text originated on golden, glowing parchment, handwritten by an unknown being (or beings) at the dawn of CPFW time, or so Mayor McFlapp says. The pages were scattered soon after, placed in The Big Fat Building o' Archives before the Bureau was assembled. Director Benny's great-great-great-great grandfather, who was designated the guardian of the supernatural listings, wanted to put it in a special book, one which would amplify its power. He needed a magical book. According to legend, Benny's ancestor ripped open a hole in the Fourth Wall, stole a magical book from another universe that needed it, tore out its pages, and placed the COC parchments in their place. It was later discovered that the universe Benny's ancestor stole from was an alternate reality of the universe he was targeting, A.K.A. it never happened because one of their characters created it (being the other reality) in a wish (and then changing it back). Mayor McFlapp's great-great-great grandfather, in an ironic turn of events, did not approve of '''Benny's ancestor's' actions'', but Benny's ancestor said there was no harm done to the other universe by stealing its magical book. When asked what was the other universe, he refused to respond. The book now rests in the most secure vault known to exist, and that vault is in a hidden passageway found in Director Benny's office. Getting to the vault if half the trouble. Trivia * When the COC is violated by something in the universe, Director Benny can sense it. Like Sensei and the Dojo, he's mystically tied to the book. Sadly, that is why he pops up whenever you do something wrong. * The text within the immaculate document is written in Chinese. Benny says that was a "side effect" of the universe he stole it from. * Every copy of the COC except the original are in English. Explorer possesses a miniaturized version in the form of a golden, glowing scroll. * If a villain were to grab the COC, the COC would attack its captor. This is thanks to a spell drafted by a High Penguin in cooperation with Benny. * Anyone can write in the COC, but only if Benny lets them or they can survive the book's magical attacks. * Another "side effect" of the COC's container (the book it's in) is that all inclusions to the document must be written in Chinese on a seperate sheet of parchment or copy paper, and THEN placed into the book. * Tails6000 says that the book that holds the COC was stolen from a land called Three Delivery. He says he's never been there, and that Benny won't let him. Internal Links * That's Death! (item) * Director Benny * Masters of the Universe * The Ones * Project:Code of Conduct Category:Items Category:Conspiracy Theories Category:Policy Category:Masters of the Universe Category:Stuff that breaks the 4th wall